Hearts of Steel
by sacredairbga7
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and 2 OC made a vow that they will never date. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and 2 OC are on a mission to break their vow. High school setting. Everybody will be OOC. SasukexSakura, ShikamaruxIno, NarutoxHinata, and other pairings
1. The Vow

Hello there! This is my 3rd fanfic, and yes I am keeping track. And yes I know; I'm weird. LOL

**I think this fanfic is the total opposite of my other one (Prisoner of Love). This one is funny and not as serious as the other one.**

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

* * *

Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, OC, and OC made a vow that they will never date. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, OC, and OC are on a mission to break their vow. High school setting. Everybody will be OOC. Sasuke x Sakura, Shikamaru x Ino, Naruto x Hinata, Yuki x Takashi, and Rinko x Nanjirou

* * *

**NOTE:  
Yuki- an OC female character I made up.**

**Rinko- another OC female character I made up.**

**Takashi- Sakura brother (Yes, in this fanfic Sakura have a brother. I have to make it like that or else it doesn't work out as I like it)**

**Nanjirou- another OC male character I made up.**

**I was about to put Neji and Tenten as Rinko and Nanjirou, but they don't fit the character in my story. You'll find out what I mean later.**

**

* * *

**

**Hearts of Steel**

**Chapter 1: The Vow**

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello, Sakura speaking."

"_Sakura are you ready yet?" asked Ino._

_  
_"Yeah, I'm almost done, just wait outside my house."

_5 minutes later_

"Hey guys, did you guys waited long?"

"No, not really. Ok everyone is here; let's go before we're late."

Sakura was in the back of a van with her best friends Hinata, and Yuki. Ino was the driver and next to her is Rinko. As they stop for a red light, Sakura saw a motorcycle stop next to them, and it remind her of a certain raven-haired boy who also owns a motorcycle. Then Sakura just wonder about something.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" they all answered.

"How long has it been?"

"How long has what been?" asked Rinko.

"You know….our vow….how long has it been since we made our vow?"

There was silence for a few seconds, and then the car started to move again.

"I don't know. Why you ask?" said Yuki, but she knows she is talking for everyone because everybody seems to not remember.

"Wait, I remember. It was 2 years ago, when we were freshmen." said Hinata.

**(A/N: Freshmen in Japan are 10 graders, and so I want them to be 15 years old)**

_Flashback_

"_Order. Order. I call for an order right now." yelled Ino._

"_I want to order a cheese hamburger!" said Rinko while giggling._

_Everyones laughs._

"_Ha ha, very funny Rinko." said the now irritated Ino._

"_So, why are we all here at Sakura house anyways Ino?" asked Yuki._

"_We are here because we need to discuss about some things." Answered Ino._

"_What kinds of things?" asked Sakura. Everybody now has quiet down and paying attention to Ino._

"_We need to discuss about how we are going to enter high school."_

"_So what? We don't start high school until summer is over, which is in 2 more months." said Sakura._

"_But we need to plan ahead. What if something happens and we don't know how to deal with it. We need to be preparing for this kind of things."_

"_Ok, what exactly the 'things' we're talking about?"_

"_I don't know. Does anybody have anything that you want to talk about?"_

_They thought about it for a few minutes and there was total silence._

_Then suddenly……_

"_Hey girls, what cha' doing being so quiet?" a voice came out of no where and broke all the girls train of thoughts._

"_Onii-san, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura._

"_I thought I check up on my baby sister." He joked_

"_I'm not your baby sister anymore. So stop calling me that in front of my friends."_

"_Ohh, your friends. I forget to say hello… how rude of me." he chuckled while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand._

"_Hiya, Taka-san!" Rinko, Hinata, Ino, and Yuki said all at the same time._

"_Hi everybody."_

_Takashi walked closer to them and lean on one of the chairs and looked down and saw Yuki sitting on the chair. Yuki looked up and saw Takashi looking at her_

"_Hey Yuki." He smiled._

"_Hey…Taka-san." Yuki slightly blushed._

"_So what are you girls doing here anyways?" he asked_

"_We were trying to discuss about something until you barge right in without asking." Sakura is now annoyed._

"_Ohh, sorry about that, but when I came in no one was talking."_

"_That's because we were thinking of what to talk about." said Ino._

"_Umm…I have something to talk about." said Hinata in an almost whisper voice._

"_Really? Well then let's hear it."_

"_Does anyone planning to go to any high school dances?"_

"_Umm…I haven't thought of that."_

"_Yeah, that's a good topic."_

"_Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm………." Everyone did at the same time, except Takashi._

"_Well I can tell you one thing. You'll need dates to go on those dances. Trust me, if you come to the dance without a date, you will never hear the end of it from everybody. You'll be the laughing stack of the entire scho-…" **(A/N: Takashi is 17, a senior in high school, right now. So he knows those things)**_

"_OK! Onii-san we get it already. It's bad if we go without dates." yelled Sakura._

"_Exactly!" Takashi smiled at his sister._

"_Oh my gosh you guys! I just have a horrible idea."_

"_What is it, Sakura?"_

"_What if one or two or more of us don't have dates to the dances?" _

"_Then that person just doesn't go."_

"_But what if it hurts that person feeling? I know I can't go to the dance knowing that my friend is feeling lonely."_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean." said Ino_

"_Yeah, me too." said Hinata_

"_Yeah, me three." said Yuki_

"_Yeah, me four." said Rinko._

_Everybody sighed._

_Then an idea struck Ino._

"_I know! What if we agree that none of us will never ever date anyone?" Ino said very cheerfully._

"_Yeah, that's a good idea!" yelled Sakura._

_  
"YEAH!" everyone said at the same time._

"_Hey, wait a minute! You can't do that!"_

"_Hey, that way none of us will ever feel lonely." suggested Sakura, who is completely ignoring her brother._

"_But does that mean that none of us can NEVER date?" asked Yuki; sounding worried._

"_Well yeah, if we agree that we won't date; why not make it so that we won't date at all?" suggested Ino._

"_Well, I'm in!" Sakura raised her hand._

"_Yeah, me too. Boys are too troublesome anyways." said Rinko._

"_But I never even gone out on my first date yet." said Hinata, sounding disappointed while thinking about a certain blonde boy. Actually no one in their group had dated a boy before._

_Yuki on the other hand was giving glances at Sakura brother. She was a bit disappointed at the news, but then shoved it aside and agreed as well._

"_OK! I'm in too." agreed Yuki._

"_I guess I can't be the only one who disagrees. So count me in too!" yelled Hinata._

"_Hello, doesn't anyone care about what I have to say? Sakura you can't do this to yourself!"_

"_Whatever, Onii-san. You don't understand this sort of stuff." said Sakura._

"_And who say I don't understand?_

"_Because you're a guy that's why!" everyone said at the same time again._

"_Wha…" Takashi was taken back by their response._

"_Look Onii-san I know you care about me, but I'm not a little kid anymore. So stay out of this."_

"_Well then, that's settle it."_

"_Hey, maybe we can make this ever lasting by making a vow?"_

"_Hey that's a good an idea, Ino"_

"_Ok, everyone gather around here."_

_They gathered and formed a big circle._

"_Ok, who would do the honors of doing the vow?"_

"_How about you Ino? Since it was your idea."_

"_Ok then, repeat after me…."_

_They all put their right hands to the center._

"_I vow on this day forward…." said Ino._

"_I vow on this day forward….." everybody repeated_

"_that I will never date a single boy as long as I live."_

"_that I will never date a single boy as long as I live." they repeated again._

"_ARRRGGGGHHHHH! I can't believe this is happening! Dammit! You all are making a big mistake!" Takashi yelled at them._

_The girls just laugh it off._

_End of flashback_

"Yeeaaahhh, now I remember." laughed Ino.

"Yep, me too"

"Yeah, me three."

"Well not me. And I don't care." said the Rinko in a careless way.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Rinko, you're impossible." Then they all laughed.

"Ok, we're here." said Ino.

Outside was a building, and its name is Masaki High School.

"Here goes the first day back in this place." sighed Sakura

"Well look at the bright side, at least it's our senior year, and after this year we'll be out of here for good." said Hinata.

"Yeah, you got a point. But still…" Sakura hesitated to continue knowing that everyone knows what she's about to say.

Then they started to walk to their classes.

"Hey guys, what class do you have now?" asked Sakura

"I have calculus." said Ino

"Me too. and it's the same class as you." said Hinata

"Hey, me too." said Sakura

"Ok, see you later." said Yuki. Rinko and she went the opposite way.

As Sakura, Ino and Hinata enter their class; a bunch of boys came running toward them and started to ask them out on dates.

"Sakura, would you like go out on a date with me?"

"NO! Stay away from her! Go with me Sakura!"

"Ino, please go out with me?"

"NO! Me not him"

"Hinata, go out with me?"

"NO! Go out with me!"

Soon the girls were stuck in the middle of the madness.

"NO! NO! AND NO! NOW GET AWAY FROM ME" yelled Ino.

"AHHHH! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH ANY OF YOU!" yelled Hinata.

"ARRGGGHHH!WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST? AND GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Sakura.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Sakura by the wrist and starts pulling her out of the crowd. By the time Sakura and the other person reached out, they were panting.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am now."

She was about to thank the person, but when she look up; she saw **him.**

"YOU!" she yelled.

"What? I don't get a thank you?" he smirked.

* * *

So how was that for the first chapter? I really like the plot of this story. And I hope you liked it too. 

It's not really cliff-hanging since you all know who that person is.

And **_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!_**

_sacredairbga7_


	2. Singing Contest

Damn it! My fingers and head hurt so badly after I typed up the last chapter. It was my first time typing so much and I have to think and type at the same time. For all you people who can think and type at the same time and can do it in less than a hour, let me just say one thing. I AM SOOOOO JEALOUS! I wish I was born as writer too, damn it! If only I could type up the fanfic in less than an hour, then I will surely update everyday. Well maybe not everyday, but maybe I skip a day and update the next day. Hehe… Well...anyways…

Does anyone else think that my title is too serious? Because this fanfic is suppose to be a comedy one and I kinda think 'Hearts of Steel' sounds too serious. Of course this is only my opinion and I don't think I'll change the title either; it's too troublesome. Well hope you all get used to the title. 

**Thank you for those who reviewed below.**

animeforever24, Sakuya-Kaname Uchiha, ka-tayaty, BloodRuby, Fiona McKinnon, Sakura-Girl 2005, animex3, BWOLFY, TornHeart99, silentsakura, RobinAmon, sussakuru, Sukarou, ms-thang, UV Rei, and Momiro-chan

Now on with the story………….. on my mark…… get set………….. and GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Hearts of Steel**

**Chapter 2: Singing Contest**

"What? I don't get a thank you?" he smirked.

"Ohh, I'm so sorry about that Sasuke. My onii-san told me that you transfer out of this school and so I was just surprise to see you." She said.

"Ohh…" he said "Well I convince my parents to stay because Masaki High School does have the best classes to get into college."

"Ohh yea, you wanted to be a doctor right?"

"Yea, that's right." He answered.

"Oh my gosh, I still didn't thank you yet."

"That's ok; you don't have to thank me-" Sasuke was interrupted by a loud voice coming from inside of the classroom.

"SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Ino.

"I'M OUT HERE INO!" Sakura answered just as loud as Ino.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT?"

"SASUKE HELPED ME!"

"WHAT! SASUKE! HOW DID HE….WHEN DID HE….WHY DID HE….ARRRGGGG…..WILL YOU GET AWAY FROM ME. IF I TOLD YOU ONCE I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES. I WON'T DATE ANY OF YOU GUYS AND NEITHER DOES ANY OF MY FRIENDS!" Ino is now very frustrated.

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped when they saw the scene. Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"I see, you girls still keeping your vows?"

"Yeah well, you know…" Sakura said while rubbing the back of her head with her right hand.

"Oops, I better help them." She said.

"I'll help too."

"Thanks Sasuke."

Just when Sakura and Sasuke about to come in and rescue Ino and Hinata, but then they saw a punch of boys running out and some of them have bumps on their head.

"What the-!" both of them said at the same time as they try to avoid the boys. Sakua and Sasuke were on either side of the door. They don't want to be run over by those boys.

Then Ino and Hinata came out from the classroom.

"Whew, that was quite a work-out. Maybe I should have been the one who transfer out of here." Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke sweat dropped when they saw how brutal Ino was to the boys. She has not mercy on them at all. "Speaking of transferring…what are you doing here Sasuke?"

"I'll explain it later, but right now we better get to class." Sakura said while pushing her two friends. Sasuke just follow from behind.

The first class of the first day back from summer was always boring to them; especially calculus. The next few classes were as boring as the first. **(A/N: I don't feel like talking about school that much, so bear with me)**

It is now 12 in the afternoon. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura meet up with Rinko and Yuki and they are walking in the hallway.

"Hey Hinata, Ino, Rinko, Yuki what class you have next?" asked Sakura.

"I have photography." Said Hinata.

"Hey, me too." said Ino

"Me three." Said Rinko.

"Same for me." said Yuki.

"Really? That's not fair; all of you are taking photography except me!" Said Sakura.

"That's because you don't want to take photography remember?" asked Ino.

"Oh yea, you said you rather take chorus class right, Sakura?"

"Ohhh…I remember now." said Sakura with an embarrass face.

They all laugh.

"So is chorus your next class Sakura?" asked Yuki.

"Yep!"

"Only you would take such hard class." Said Rinko.

"But Sakura is a very good singer." Said Hinata.

"Yeah right! She not just 'good', she's GREAT! No one can beat her when it comes to singing." Said Yuki

"Yeah, even **I** can't out sing you." Glared Ino.

"Ohh, come on. I'm not that great." Sakura said modestly.

"Yea, you're right. One of those days I will beat you." Said Ino.

"Yeah right Ino. You don't stand a chance against Sakura and you know it." said Rinko.

"Alright then, let's settle this once and for all. Today after school, let's meet at the auditorium and we will see who is the best." Ino said in front of Sakura face, which earns a squeal from Yuki.

"Eh?" Sakura was taken back by the sudden challenge.

"Come on Sakura accept the challenge." Said Yuki while pulling on Sakura sleeve shirt.

"This is getting interesting." Said Rinko.

"_This is not good at all. What are they thinking? This could ruin our friendship. Someone have to stop this." _Thought Hinata.

"Stop it you guys. This isn't a good idea." Said Hinata.

"Relax Hinata. Nothing is going to happen. We are just gotta have a friendly competition, that's all." Said Sakura. "And of course I accept your Ino."

"Yay! –squeal- Alright then it's decided. The singing contest against Ino and Sakura will take place after school today!" said Yuki.

"Should we ask more people to come?" asked Rinko.

"Of course not. If more people come, then Ino will be embarrass to death when she loses." Teased Sakura. And then she started to run off to her next class.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! WHY YOU CONCEITED LITTLE BRAT!" yelled Ino. Who then started chase after Sakura, but the others held her back.

Sakura took a look back, and stick her tongue out at Ino, which only make Ino madder.

"Calm down Ino. There's nothing to be angry about." Said Rinko. While trying to hold back Ino.

"Shut up!" said Ino. _She is going down!_ Thought Ino. While clenching her fists together.

_This is so much fun –squeal- _thought Yuki.

_-sigh- I hate getting stuck between of them._ Thought Rinko.

_This is bad. This is bad. This is bad. _Thought Hinata.

-----------------------------

**In photography class**

While Ino, Rinko, and Yuki having a conversation because class didn't start yet. Hinata was deep in thought. _Hopefully nothing will happen today after school. I'm worry about them. I wonder who I should cheer for. Both of them are my best friends, I don't want to hurt their feelings by cheering for one and not the other. But I can't cheer for both, can't I?_

Hinata thoughts were interrupted when a loud voice came from no where.

"Hey Hinata, how have you been?" the voice came from a boy.

Hinata looked up only to look into a pair of blue eyes. She jumped back when she realized who that person is. He was apparently very close to her face.

"H-hi, N-N-Naruto." she stuttered with a little red on her cheek. **(A/N: I don't like it when Hinata stuttered, but this is a different situation. In my story, Hinata will be less shy)**

"So…how have you been?"

Hinata looked at her friends who are still busy talking with each other.

"I'm fine, Naruto." she tried so hard to talk normal again.

"Ummm, listen Hinata…umm…I was wondering if you like to go out with me sometimes?" asked Naruto.

"I…I …I" was all that she can say.

Naruto then grabbed her hands together with his, and look into her eyes.

"Please Hinata, I've been waiting for you to say yes ever since freshmen year."

Naruto sudden action has caught the attention of her friends and they are now looking at her and Naruto.

_Uh-oh. They're looking at me right now. I can't say yes now. I guess there's only one thing left to do. _Thought Hinata.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I can't go out with you."

"Eh? No Hinata you don't mean that!" said Naruto.

"You heard her loud and clear Naruto!" said Ino

"Yea, now leave her alone." Said Rinko.

Naruto just retreated to the back of the room.

_I'm so sorry Naruto. It's just not the right time yet. Maybe some day we might go out together._ Thought Hinata. **(A/N: Wow, Hinata have more thoughts then the others in this story. Lol)**

**---------------------------------------**

**After school in the auditorium where no one is around**

"Ready to lose Ino?" teased Sakura.

"In your dreams." Said Ino. _You are going down Sakura!_

"Ok, let's get started then. Does anyone knows where the microphones are?" asked Yuki.

"Yea, I know. It's over here." Said Rinko. She went to get the microphone.

_Why are they so enthusiastic about this? _Thought Hinata

Sakura and Ino are engaged in a starting contest while the others preparing the equipment.

"Ok, we are ready. So who's going first?" asked Yuki, breaking the tension between Ino and Sakura.

"Why don't you go first Ino?" said Sakura in a calm tone.

"Really now? What's the catch? You usually the one who wants to go first." asked the curious Ino.

"There's no catch. I just want you to go first. I like to see how much have you improve." Said Sakura.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you lose and run home and cry."

"Whatever."

"Hey Ino, what song do you want to sing?" asked Yuki.

"I want to sing the **Watashi ga iru yo." (A/N: Let's just pretend that the auditorium has all the songs tracks that they need)**

Yuki put in the song CD and step out of the stage and sit with her other friends. Ino was on stage and she press play on the music box.

The happy song begins and Ino started to sing…

_Doesn't it feel good to just laugh out loud?_

_Even without an umbrella, the pouring rain can't hit our eyes_

_(music)_

_Stopped at a flashing red light,_

_You hesitate; you can't even take the first step_

_My power isn't as great_

_As the poor humming I received back then_

_But I can still tighten this loose screw!_

_I'm here with you, Ah, the one I love!_

_I will hold you always_

_(short break)_

_The waves washed away your little sand castle_

_With a tearful smile, you looked up at the passing clouds_

_Even if the world turns against us_

_I've got your back_

_Never forget, you can trust in me_

_(short break)_

_I'm here with you, Ah, the one I love!_

_I will hold you always_

_I'm here with you, Ah, a gentle song_

_Reaching out for the two of us_

_If it stops raining tomorrow, let's go! I want to show you_

_The sky, the sea, and everything, Ah, it sparkles beautifully_

_Because I love you_

_Always, always beside, Ah, the one I love_

_Forever, mm, and ever_

_(music)_

_I'm here with you!_

_I'm here with you!_

_I'm here with you!_

_**(music stop)**_

When Ino stopped, everybody looked at her in awe.

"Ino, that was great. I never heard you sing this great before." said Rinko.

"Yeah, Rinko's right. You might just win against Sakura after all." Said Yuki.

"You must really want to win eh Ino? Asked Sakura while smirking.

"Of course I want to win! What kind of stupid question is that!" yelled Ino.

"Too bad, you won't win." Said Sakura.

"Well, we won't know until you sing. Now get up here and sing." Said Ino.

"My pleasure."

Sakura get up from her seat and walk up the stairs to the stage.

"Sakura what song are you going to sing?" asked Yuki.

"I'm going to sing **Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni." **Said Sakura.

"Wow, that's a really good sing."

Everyone agreed except Ino; she have confident that she will win.

Sakura found the CD and put it in and press play. Then out come this soothing song. Sakura does her pose while holding the microphone and started to sing…

_We were so close together, but the twilight has a different color now._

_(music)_

_The abundance of kindness only keeps a distance between us._

_Our coldly ignored hearts are wandering in the midst._

_If this awkwardness is what it's like to live,_

_we shall close our eyes under the cold sky._

_Even though we were so close together,_

_We can't even get a word across between our increasing distances._

_Even though we were so close together, the twilight has a different color now._

_Please, give us a quiet sleep under the moon light, if it is the last thing possible._

_(short break)_

_If you are going to cope with fate,_

_you can't go on saying you are sad or lonely._

_Even if it means to break the links of words we have made together,_

_you would still want to say goodbye to the dull nights._

_Even though they were so close together,_

_the unmatched couple have no place they can reach._

_Even though we were so close together, in a glimpse of your new face,_

_I am fascinated, almost as though it is strange, almost enough that I would feel uneasiness._

_(music)_

_Where lye our hearts? Where are we drifting off to? So that our eyes do not become lost._

_(short break)_

_Even though we were so close together,_

_We can't even get a word across between our increasing distances._

_Even though we were so close together, the twilight has a different color now._

_Please, give us a quiet sleep under the moon light, if it is the last thing possible._

_**(music stop)**_

Everybody was in silence for a whole 5 minutes. Sakura just stand on the stage with her eyes close. Everyone was trying to absorb what they just listen to. Sakura singing was beyond words, so they were speechless.

While they were doing their singing contest in the auditorium, someone from the outside had listen and watch the whole scene. That person was none other then Sasuke. Sasuke knew Sakura is a really good singer, but there what he heard he couldn't help but stand in awe at her.

After what seems like an eternality of staring at Sakura, someone finally speak up.

"THAT WAS AWSOME SAKURA!" yelled Yuki.

"I knew you are good, but now your singing is beyond words." Said Rinko.

"You were great, no more than great. You were…I don't know…but that was outstanding!" said Hinata.

"Well, I guess we know who our winner is!"

"Humph" muttered Ino.

Sakura jumped off the stage and walked toward Ino and raise her right hand out to for her to shake.

"No hard feelings Ino?" Asked Sakura.

"No hard feelings." Sighed Ino.

Ino took Sakura hand and shake it.

"I admit you win this time, but it doesn't mean that I will give up. Just you wait, one of those days I WILL beat you."

"I'll accept the challenge anytime. Bring it on."

"Ok, how about a rematch tomorrow? Same place. Same time." smirked Ino.

"What! No way in hell. We just sung and now you want to sing tomorrow too. NO WAY!" yelled Sakura.

"Ohh…Come on, you just said you'll accept the challenge anytime. YOU LIAR!" yelled back Ino.

-sigh- "Here we go again." Said everybody except Ino and Sakura.

Outside of the auditorium, Sasuke just smirked at the childish behavior.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALAL. I can't hear you." Sakura said while covering her ears.

"LISTEN TO ME! DAMN IT!" yelled Ino.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's a happy ending for this chapter. And it not that bad if I say so myself. I REALLY like this chapter. It's longer than my first chapter that's for sure. 

By the way, I **DO NOT** own the songs in this story. The song that Ino sang is called **Watashi ga iru yo **from the anime show **One Piece. **And Sakura song is called** Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni **from the anime show** Gundam Seed.**

**Please review.**

_sacredairbga7_


	3. Check Please

_Disclaimer: I don't know why I'm doing this but as long as I'm doing it, might as well say it. I don't own the Naruto characters._

There's not much to say except enjoy your reading!

Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, OC, and OC made a vow that they will never date. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, OC, and OC are on a mission to break their vow. High school setting. Everybody will be OOC. Sasuke x Sakura, Shikamaru x Ino, Naruto x Hinata, Yuki x Takashi, and Rinko x Nanjirou

_Italic - thoughts_

* * *

**Hearts of Steel**

**Chapter 3: Check please**

"I'm home." Said Sakura when she entered the door of her house.

"Onii-san? I'm home!" she said louder.

_That's weird. Where could he be? Maybe he's in the back yard._

Sakura stopped at her room to put her stuff down, and then proceed to walk to the back yard.

When she steps out from the back door, she saw a man sitting and knew that was her brother.

"There you are onii-san. I've been calling you don't you answer…me?" Sakura last word was trailed off when she saw the person sitting in front of her brother.

"Hey, Sakura." Said Sasuke.

"H-hey, Sasuke" Sakura didn't expect Sasuke to be here, even though he came over very frequently.

"Ohh…your home late today Sakura." Said Takashi.

"That's because me and Ino had a singing contest after school." She said while taking a seat next to her brother.

"Really? So who won?" asked Takashi.

"Me. Of course." She said which earn a chuckle from her brother.

"I see. I wish I was there to see you sing. You must have sung beautifully."

"No, I sung like I always did. Nothing special happen." Sakura said while taking a sip of the tea that Takashi prepared beforehand.

"I see."

_That's my baby sister. Modest like always._

Sasuke smirked. He was there the whole time after all. So he knows that Sakura is just being modest. She won by a **mile.**

"Well, I have enough tea for now. Thanks onii-san." Said Sakura.

"Aa."

Without Sakura noticing, Sasuke was looking at her the while time that she was drinking tea. And now that she left, he still looks at her retreating form.

Of course Sasuke action did not come to no surprise to Takashi because he knew all along that Sasuke has a crush on Sakura, but never say anything to her. Takashi smirked at the idea that came up on his head.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?" Asked Sasuke, sounding innocent.

"You think that I'm dumb enough not to notice what going on between you and Sakura?" said Takashi, which make Sasuke blink a few times before answering.

"W-wha…I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing going on between us. W-we just friends." Sasuke tried to hind his flushed face, but failed.

-Sigh- "Denial. That's the worst thing of all."

Sasuke glared at his best friend.

"I told you there nothing going on. Arrgg, I'm leaving." The pissed off Sasuke got up and walk towards the house but then stop and turn around and look at Takashi. Takashi turn from amusement to confusion.

"What is it?"

"Here." Sasuke throws Takashi a bag in which he had held on to since he got to his friend house.

"What's this all about?" asked Takashi while looking at the bag. It turns out that it's a bag full of candy.

"I don't eat sweets." Said Takashi.

"It's not for you!" Sasuke blurted.

"Not for me? Then why did you give them to me?" Takashi now is really confused, but then he looks at Sasuke face. There was a slight red on his face and then Takashi finally understands.

"I'll give them to her."

"Don't tell her it's from me." said Sasuke.

"You got it." Takashi can use this chance to embarrass Sasuke some more but he'll let it slid this time.

When Sasuke left the house, Takashi walked to Sakura room and knock on the door.

"Come in." Takashi walks in and placed the bag of candy on her study table where she's studying right now. Sakura look over to the bag and grasped.

"Wow Onii-san you're the greatest! Thank you." She stands up and hugged her brother

"You're welcome." Takashi was thinking that Sasuke could have been the one standing right here instead of him. Too bad he's not here. He sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere else**

"Hey Shikamaru where do you want to go now?" asked Naruto.

"I'm kind of hungary." He answered.

"Then let's eat r-" Before Naruto was able to suggest a place, Shikamaru cut him off.

"And NO! I don't want to eat ramen." Naruto pouted.

Then they just kept walking down the street until Shikamaru spotted a store.

"Hey I never ate at this place before." Said Shikamaru as he stopped in front of the store.

"I know this place." Naruto cheerfully stated.

"Is the food any good here?"

"Of course! I've been here tons of time."

The two teens entered the store and took a seat near the window. Suddenly Naruto hears a familiar voice.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's Noodle, how can I assist you?"

Naruto looked up and saw a blond girl walking his way.

"Ino! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"My family owns this shop." Ino answered.

"Really? I never knew that." said Naruto, which cause Ino left eye to twitch a little at the boy stupidity.

"Why do you think this place is called Yamanaka's Noodle?" Ino asked while putting her hands on her hip.

"I don't know. Is your surname Yamanaka?" Nartuo asked curiously.

"Yes. It. is." Ino eyes twitches some more and she's now clenching her fists and trying REALLY hard not to struggle the blond boy to death.

Shikamaru had stay silence while watching the whole scene. To be honest he thinks his best friend is a little TOO stupid, which might cause some problems in the future. **(A/N: Yes, in this story Naruto and Shikamaru are best friend. I just want to clear that up. And also they are the only ones there at the place. I'm too lazy to put more people)**

"I see now. It was nice to know." Naruto said cheerfully. Ino sighed in relief that it was over. She handed the boys the menu and they started to look at it.

"I'll be right back when you are ready to order." She said and the two boys just nodded. When Ino had left, something was bugging Shikamaru but he don't know what it is. And then…

"Hey Naruto, how did you know her?"

"Huh, what are you talking about? She's in our class at school."

"No, she's not. I don't remember she's in any of my class."

"Ohh really? Maybe it's because you refused to take photography with me. She's in my photography class."

"Really? By the way, why did you want to take photography anyway?"

Naruto blushed a little at his friend question.

"Well um….you see……umm" Naruto shuddered.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?"

"Ummm…." Naruto shuddered some more.

"Spit it out Naruto! I don't have all day you know!" snarled Shikamaru, which made Naruto jumped in shock.

"Well…umm… you see……... there's this girl ……that I like ……and she's taking that class and s-so…. I decided to take it too."

"So you did it for a girl? How troublesome." _And pathetic._

"Well how would you understand how I feel? You don't even like anyone. If I didn't know better I say that you might be gay."

"Care to repeat that?" growled Shikamaru.

"I said you are g-" but then Naruto was cut off by Ino.

"Can I take your orders now?" she asked.

_Humph lucky bastard. _Thought Shikamaru.

"Yes! I'll have a fried egg noodle with extra shrimps, grilled chopped fish and meat, and make it a large bowl."

"I'll have a soup noodle with the regular things in it and a medium bowl for me."

**(A/N: Sorry guys I only know Chinese food and it's all that I can describe. I hope you don't mind)**

"Ok and for your drinks?"

"I'll have a coke." Said Naruto.

"Same here." Said Shikamaru.

Ino then left again and reappear with the food and drinks they ordered. Naruto looked at his bowl with a content face, but Shikamaru looked at his as if something is missing.

"Umm, excuse me can I have some more shrimps in mine?" he asked

"Sure. I'll be right back with a bowl of shrimp."

One minute later.

"Here you go. Enjoy." And again Ino started to walk off until….

"Umm, can I also have some more bean sprouts?"  
Ino turned around trying hard not to look annoy.

"Sure."

One minute later

Ino place the plate of bean sprouts on the table and take her leave.

The two boys ate in silence for a few minutes. And then…

"Hey Ino, can I have some hot sauce?" Naruto yelled to get Ino attention. Ino was sitting behind the cash register and was starting to get pissed off by all of their requests.

"Yes, right away." Ino said it loud enough for them to hear. Once Ino came to the table with the hot sauce bottle, she slammed the bottle right in front of Naruto.

"There. Is there anything **else **I could get you?" asked the annoy Ino.

"Actually there is. Could I have a refill for my drink?" asked Naruto while holding up the glass cup.

"Me too."

So then again Ino left to get refill their drinks.

"Hey, she seems to be annoyed." Said Shikamaru  
"No surprise there. She have a very short-temper. She's the most aggressive girl out of all of them."

"All of them? Who are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't know whose her friends are?" asked Naruto and Shikamaru just nodded.

"Jeez, and you call yourself a genius." Scoffed Naruto

"I don't. You just made that up!"

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Ino have 4 friends and all of them are extremely beautiful, but they won't date anyone ever since they started high school."

"Beautiful eh? No argument there." murmured Shikamaru as he looked at the door that Ino will come up of.

"Hey Shikamaru are you listening to me? I said lis-" yelled Naruto when he saw his friend not paying attention to what he said.

"I heard you. I heard you. Now what?"

"What do you mean now what?"

"Well you liked one of her friends don't you? What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto simply blushed and turn back to his eating.

"Hey don't ignore me. Now do you want to date that girl…er…what's her name?"

"H-Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Erm, ok then. If you want to date Hinata then you have to ask her out." said Shikamaru.

"Weren't you listening!" **(A/N: This proves to Naruto that Shikamaru WASN'T listening. Hehe. Lol) **"I've asked her out a lot of time but her always refuse me."

"Ohh…I see. Well what if I help you?"

"Really? How are you going to help me?"

"Ok first off, tell me why don't any of them ever date?"

"Long story. But I'll make it short. They made a vow that they will never date. And from what I heard Ino was the one who made the vow."

"So….all we have to do is to convince Ino so that you can date Hinata?"

"It won't be that easy. Ino is like an ice-block. She's doesn't feel emotions like love. And on top of that she hates boys. Why would she accept one of her friends to date?"

"Well why don't we find someone that willing to court her? If she falls in love then it will be easier for you to date Hinata."

"Great idea! But who is going to court her."

"I'll do it."  
"YOU?"

"Yeah sure. Why not. She's interesting in a way. And you're right about one thing. She is pretty."

"Ok, even so, how are you planning to court her?"

"Just watch."

As if by cue, Ino came out with their drinks.

"Here you go." And then she left but Shikamaru stop her.

"Wait."

"What is it now?" she said while she turned around.

Naruto look at his friend with a curious face but then it was replaced with a grin.

Shikamaru started to blush when he thought of what he is about to do.

"Umm…well you see….I…umm…"

"Yeeesss?"

Naruto looked very anxious and was lending in closer to his friend to hear what he was saying.

"I-I….umm…like to ask you something?"  
"What is it"

"C-can y-you g-g-g-g-…."

_You can do it Shikamaru! I have faith in you._

"Well are you going to ask me or not?" asked Ino.

"Can you give me the check please?" he yelled.

Naruto falls anime style. Ino just grunted. _Idiot. What's so hard about asking for the check? _She thought. And so Ino left to go get the check. Naruto waited until she was gone to scold his friend.

"What's wrong with you? Why didn't you ask her out?"

"Easy for you to say. I barely know her."

"You said you'll help me."  
"I will help you, but not now."

"Whatever. You paying for the bill."  
"What! Why me?"

"Because you screw it up."

"Ok fine, but you owe me one."

One minute later

"Here's your check. That will be 30 yen." **(I don't know how much a yen would cost for a meal, so I made it up)**

Shikamaru hands went to search for his wallet, but then he felt anything was there in his pocket. He started to panic.

"Hey Naruto, can you pay for this meal?"

"Why is that?"

"Just do it!"

"I can't. I didn't bring my wallet."

"Is there something wrong?" asked Ino.

"No, not at all. I just didn't finish my noodle yet."

"Ok then, I'll be back later."

Shikamaru made a nervous laughed and when Ino left, he grab Naruto collar shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Listen Naruto. I don't have my wallet."  
"What. How? Why not?"

"I don't know. I must have left it at home. Do should we do?"

"Maybe we can ask her for a free meal?" suggested Naruto.

"Are you crazy? If what you said were true, then she'll never let us eat for free. If she finds out that we can't pay then that's even worst."

"Then what should we do?" cried Naruto.

"Ok, maybe we could ask her that we'll pay the next time we come here."

"Good idea. You ask her. She's coming right now." Naruto pointed to the direction of Ino and Shikamaru froze.

"Hey, are you ready now?" she asked politely.

"Well actually, there's a problem." Said Naruto.

"What problem?"  
"You tell her, Shikamaru." Said Naruto while pushing him to speak.

"Well…umm…you..see….we….don't….have…money..us…" he shuddered.

_What the hell? Is this a joke! They ate and now they don't have money to pay for the meal. Why I gotta………wait a second here. This could be used to my advantage. Yes! It's time for a payback._

"What are you planning to do about it? I can't just let you not pay."

"Well you see, we was thinking that maybe we could pay the next time we came by and we can pretend that none of those never happen." Suggested Shikamaru and Naruto just nodded rapidly.

"I suppose I could let you do that…" she said.

"Yay! You're the greatest Ino." Naruto motion to go and hug her but then she stop him.

"But!"

"Eh…but what?" asked Shikamaru and Naruto at the same time.

"But, I don't know you all that well. Why should I believe someone that I don't know very well?"

"Ohh…come on Ino. We take photography class together." Pouted Naruto.

"So, that doesn't mean anything to me."

"So what do you **really** want?" asked Shikamaru

"Ohh, nothing much. I just want something that can guarantee that you WILL pay me back."

"So it's like an exchange. We hand something to you and you keep it until we pay you back, is that it?"

"Correct."

"Ok then, what do you want?" asked Naruto.

"How about that watch you're wearing?" Ino pointed to Shikamaru wrist watch on his left hand.

"What! This watch is a gift from my parent. If they found out that I hand it to you then I will see hell."

"Come on, Shikamaru. Do it for your friend."

"Yeah, and don't worry. The earlier you pay me back the earlier you get your watch back."

"Ok fine. Here." Shikamaru took off his watch and handed to Ino.

Ino looked at the wrist watch with a content face and smile at them.

"Well, thank you so much for eating here. I hope you'll come again soon." Said Ino while she motion for them to leave.

"Hey, I'm taking back my watch by Monday. So don't do anything to it ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know that. Now leave!" Ino had pushed them out of the shop and close the door.

_It is going to be interesting Monday. But I can't tell the girls about this. If they found out that I took something from a **guy** then they'll think that I like him. I can't let that happen._

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 3. Sorry that this chapter didn't have much of SasuSaku. Next chapter **will** have SasuSaku moments for sure!

This story is going to have 7-8 chapters, so only a few more chapters to go.

And I will be updating every Saturdays or Sunday until this story is finish. Any objections?

**Next chapter: Toothache**

**Please review.**

_sacredairbga7_


	4. Toothache

**Summary:** Sakura, Ino, Hinata, OC, and OC made a vow that they will never date. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, OC, and OC are on a mission to break their vow. High school setting. Everybody will be OOC. Sasuke x Sakura, Shikamaru x Ino, Naruto x Hinata, Yuki x Takashi, and Rinko x Nanjirou

* * *

**Hearts of Steel**

**Chapter 4: Toothache**

Two weeks later

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. IT HURTS SOOOOOOOO BAD!" cried Sakura.

"Calm down, Sakura. Crying and wailing won't help." Takashi said.

"AAAAAHHHHHH, ONII-SAN, DO SOMETHING! IT'S HURTING ME SO BADLY!"

"Then we have no choice but to bring you to a dentist."

"WHAT! But I hate going to the dentist. Couldn't I just drink some pain-killer pill and hope it will go away?" Sakura asked for like the hundredth time.

"We already tried that and it didn't work. And besides it's your fault for eating too much candy!"

"But I couldn't help it, it taste so good."

"Well then, you just have to endure the pain."

"BUT I CAN'T! THE TOOTH IS KILLING ME TO DEATH!"

"Then the only way for the pain to go away is by going to the dentist."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"You have no choice but to GO. Now hurry up and change, I'll drive you there or else you have to walk there on your own."

-Started to weep- "Wah, Onii-san you are so mean!" She wailed.

"Hurry up and let's go!"

10 minutes later in the car

"So, which dentist are we going to?" Sakura asked her brother, but then Takashi smiled inwardly to himself before answering.

"The Uchiha's." said Takashi plainly, but then it shocked Sakura more then anything.

"WHAT!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Hinata apartment

Hinata is sitting in her coach reading a book, since it is Sunday and there's no school today. She already finished her homework so she doesn't need to worry about that. Although Hinata lives by herself in her own apartment; she still lives near her family, so she doesn't worry about not having enough food or something.

After reading a couple of chapters in the book, Hinata gave a sigh. Today was Sunday, but her friends didn't make any plans to hang out or something. So now she is stuck here, in her apartment; reading a book, and thinking about what to do. Her thoughts were going nowhere and so she decided to take a short nap.

_Hinata dream_

_Hinata is at the beach, but no one else was there. (Of course it is a dream afterall, strange things always happens in a dream) Hinata didn't care much who was there; she's just going to enjoy her time there at the beach._

_When she felt like she had enough sun-tanning, she got up and went to the changing room. Then when she got out, she was wearing a short cream pant, a white t-shirt with sandal, sunglasses, a hat, and a bag on her right shoulder which has a couple of books in it._

_She sat in a hut where she can have some shade. Hinata then began to read one of her books._

_Suddenly a figure appeared behind Hinata, without her noticing it. He has a knife in his right hand, but you can't tell who he is because he covered his face with a black mask. With one hand he held the knife close to her throat and the other hand pulled her back into the seat._

"_Sit still or else you'll die." he roared out._

"_What do you want?" asked the panicked Hinata._

"_What I want is something you can't give me" he answered._

"_W-Why not? What is it?" he then held the blade closer to her throat. Hinata was shivering in fear._

"_Ahhh! Stop, I'll give you anything. Is it money that you want? She asked._

"_No." he said._

"_Gold bracelet?"_

"_No."_

"_Diamond earring?"_

"_No."_

"_My bank account number? It has more money in it."_

"_No"_

"_Gold necklace?"_

"_No."_

"_Diamond ring?"_

"_No."_

"_Silver wrist watch?"_

"_No."_

"_Then what do you want?" Hinata was running out of items to tell him._

"_I want you to go out on a date with Naruto." he said._

"_What! I can't do that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I made a vow."_

"_What vow?"_

"_I made a vow that I would never go on a date."_

"_Well that's a stupid vow."_

"…" _Hinata stay silent._

"_Do it or else!" he hissed_

"_Or else what?" Hinata began to turn around but then the mask man pushed her back, and threatened her with the knife again._

"_Or else I'll kill you" he said._

"_Wait. No. Don't. I can't die yet. I don't want to die yet."_

"_Then do as I said and go out with Naruto."_

"_I can't!"_

"_Why not? What's wrong with him?"_

"_Nothing wrong with him. It's just….I can't…why are you asking me this?"_

"_Because he said he loves you."_

"_W-What…"_

"_Do you hate him?"_

"_No."_

"_Then why don't you go out with him?"_

"_I told you already! I made a vow!"_

"_Bullshit! Don't make excuses."_

"_I'm not! It's true."_

"_Then do you love him?"_

"_No."_

"_Well then you don't mind if I kill him then."_

"_What! Why?"_

"_Because you don't love him."_

"_I know I don't, but why do you have to kill him?"_

"_He told me to kill him."_

"_Huh?" Hinata was now confused._

"_Before I came here, he told me to kill him but not before asking me to ask you if you love him or not. And he says if you don't then he wants me to kill him."_

"_What kind of stupid idea is that?"_

"_I don't know. But he told me that if he lives on without your love then he rather die."_

"_W-What… I can't believe he said that." Hinata lowered her head because she felt guilty._

"_So will you go out with him then?"_

"_No, I can't."_

"_Well then, there's only one thing left to do."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Go kill Naruto."_

"_No, you can't!"_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because I won't let you kill him!"_

"_What business of yours if he lives or not. You said you don't love him, so why care for him."_

"_I said I don't love him but that doesn't mean that I don't care about him."_

"_So you're saying you care for him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_As in a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of way?"_

"_Well, not exactly."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_I don't like yet. But I do know this. I like him more than a friend."_

"_So then you like him-like him?" the masked man asked._

"_I'm not sure. I guess you're right."_

"_Well then, that's good enough."_

"_What are you talking about?" Hinata asked._

"_Liking him is better than hating him I guess." he said._

"_What are you talking about? I don't get it."_

"_Are you sure you like him more than a friend?"_

"_Ummm…yea…why?"_

"_Because I want you to tell him right in front of his face right now."_

"_How can I? He's not here."_

"_Yes he is. He's right here."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Turn around." He said. As Hinata turned around, the masked man pulled off his mask and it revealed his face._

"_N-N-Naru…to…" then she fainted into his arms._

_End of dream_

"N-N-NARUTO!" Hinata then woke up from the dream, and she was panting.

"_That was a dream? It seems so real."_ She thought.

"I can't believe I dreamt about him." Hinata blushed at the thought of having a dream about Naruto.

"_I wonder do I really like him more than a friend."_ She thought, and then she looked down at her book and smiled because she saw Naruto face on her book.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Uchiha's dentist place

"Hello in there. We have a patient here." Takashi yelled.

"Coming…" came a voice from inside of one of the rooms. Then a man stepped out and it revealed a black-haired man in his 20's wearing a dentist white coat.

"Aa, Taka-san welcome, what can I do for you?" said Itachi.

"Not me, my sister."

"Aa, Sakura-san, nice to meet you again."

"Nice to meet you too." she said.

"So what's the problem?"

"Sakura have a toothache and she needs to pull it out." said Takashi.

"No I don't. It only hurts a little bit." Sakura said.

"That's not what you said at home." Takashi said.

"Well, it got better now. Now let's go home." Sakura said.

"Hold on a second there princess. I didn't drive you all the way here for nothing you know." Takashi said, and then continued. "Itachi-san is an excellent dentist. He'll help you fix your tooth."

"That's right. Now let me see your tooth." Itachi said. And motion Sakura to open her mouth.

"Ok." Itachi then took a look at her tooth.

"Aa, I see the problem now. That's a wisdom tooth you got there. And from the looks of it, you been eating a lot of candy haven't you?"

She nodded.

"How long is it going to take Itach-san?" Takashi asked.

"About a couple of hours." answered Itachi.

"Well then I can't stay here that long. I have to go to work."

"That's ok; I can take her home afterward."

"Really? Ok, thanks for your help. Now, Sakura I want you to behave yourself and let Itach-san do what he needs to do, ok?" Takashi said to his sister.

"Ok."

"Bye Sakura."

"Bye Onii-san."

"Bye Taka-san." Itachi said.

"Bye Itachi-san." Takashi said. Then he left. Itachi turned to Sakura and told her to go take a seat at the chair and wait for him. After a few minutes, Itachi came in and all prepare to do what he needed to do.

"Don't' worry Sakura; I will try my best not to hurt you too much." He said.

"Ok."

"Now let's put some sleeping gas on so that it won't hurt that much."

"Ok."

"Let's begin." He said.

30 minutes later **(A/N: I don't know exactly how much minutes or hours does it takes to pull a tooth out so I just guessed. Sorry if it's not accurate)**

"Ok, I'm done. You can wash your mouth now, Sakura."

"Ok."

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Sorry, excuse me." he said, then went outside the room. From the inside Sakura could hear him talk on his phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Ok! Yes of course." Then Itachi walked back inside the room.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have some business I have to take care of first. Just in case I can't drive you home, I'll call Sasuke."

"What!" Sakura shrieked after she spit out water.

Itachi goes outside the room again and dial some numbers.

"Hello? Sasuke, can you come here? I need you to drive someone home."

"What do you mean you're busy?" Itachi yelled, while Sakura was in the room with a blank face because she doesn't know what to do.

"Just come here ok?"

"Stop making excuses! You only have to drive a friend home anyway."

"Huh? Who you ask? It's Sakura. You know her right?"

"Huh? What's that? You'll come? That's good to hear. Come here as soon as possible, I have to go somewhere." Itachi walked back inside the room again and smile at Sakura.

"Sasuke said he'll come in just a bit. So you just relax yourself and wait until the sleepiness wears off, ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok, I have to go now, so bye Sakura"

"Bye, Itachi-san. And thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

Sakura just sat there on the chair. Then she got bored and went outside. A few minutes later Sakura could hear the door open and looked up and saw Sasuke standing next to the door.

"Hey, Sakura. I heard you need a ride home right?"

"Yeah, but my mouth still sore and I'm still sleepy from the sleeping gas."

"Well, then we're just wait for it to wear off a little."

"Ok."

"…"

"…"

There was a long awkward pause between them.

"Ummm, why aren't you saying anything." Sakura asked.

"I have nothing to talk about. And you?"

"Me neither."

"…"

"…"

"_ARRGG, this silence is killing me. Say something Sakura! Anything! Dammit!"_ Sakura thought.

"Umm…Sasuke…?"

"Yeah?"

"So…umm…are you going to the fall dance?" Sakura mentally slapped herself on the forehead for asking such a stupid question. _"What am I thinking? Of course he'll say no. He isn't the type who goes to dances and party." _Sakura thought.

Sasuke kept silent for a while, and it made Sakura thinks that was a no, and so she tried to change the topic when Sasuke spoke up.

"Maybe."

"Huh? W-w-wha…" _"What the hell! Did I just hear him correctly? Did he just say "maybe"? And why am I asking myself so many questions that I can't answer?"_ Sakura thought, but then she decided to asked again.

"What did you just say?" She asked again.

"I said maybe."

"That's what I thought you said."

"Why is there something wrong with her hearing?" he smirked at her.

"N-No! Of course not. It's just that I never thought Uchiha Sasuke would even considering to go to a school dance."

"Yeah well, if everything goes well I might even go to the dance with **her**." he said without thinking.

"What?" she said. _"Shoot! Now Sakura is going to ask a bunch of questions and I don't know how to answer her. Oh well, I guess this is as good as a time as any." _Sasuke thought.

"You really have a bad hearing today, Sakura. I said I might go to the dance with a girl."

"Really? A girl? Who is she?"

"That's high confidential." He said.

"Aww, come on Sasuke. You told me that much already might as well tell me the rest." She said.

"Tell you what; I'll answer any of your questions when we get something to eat first. I'm starving."

"Ok!-" Sakura said, but then was cut off by Sasuke.

"But!"

"Huh…but what?"

"But you can only ask yes or no questions."

"Awww, that not fair!" Sakura pouted, but Sasuke just laughed it off.

"Come on now. Hurry and let's go. I'm really hungry." Sasuke said.

"Stop trying to change the subject! And besides my mouth is still numb, I can't eat yet." She said.

"Like I care." He said while opening the door and walked out.

"Humph, Sasuke you're so mean!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke, but again he just laughed and shrugged it off.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I promise to update every week but then I got lazy and I started another fanfic, so yeah…I'm sorry again.**

So was that enough SasuSaku moments for you (insert your answer here) but then... again maybe not. (Plugging my ears with a cotton ball from all the screaming and yelling)

I have other pairings that I have to write as well, so I can't just focus on SasuSaku only. Sorry, I wish I can write more about them too, but I have to write about others pairing as well. And again, I'm sorry.

Well, I guess now you can figure out who's going to be the first one to break the vow eh?

_sacrediarbga7_


	5. Their Secrets

**Summary:** Sakura, Ino, Hinata, OC, and OC made a vow that they will never date. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, OC, and OC are on a mission to break their vow. High school setting. Everybody will be OOC. Sasuke x Sakura, Shikamaru x Ino, Naruto x Hinata, Yuki x Takashi, and Rinko x Nanjirou

_Italic - thoughts_

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey! Here's chapter 5 for you! I am very, very, very, very happy today, so that's why I finish this chapter so fast. I usually NEED to be in a good mood to type this fanfic. So after this chapter I might not update until next week. Oh well, enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Hearts of Steel**

**Chapter 5: Their Secret**

Hinata woke up the next morning and looked at the clock on her desk. It was 7:30 AM. Shoot! She was going to be late for school. She quickly got out of bed and prepared to go to school.

Hinata ran out of her apartment and towards the school. It's no use, no matter how much she ran she won't get there in time. The school is three blocks away from her apartment.

Just when she about to loss hope a motorcycle stops in front of her and when that person took off the helmet, she was surprised to see Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata need a ride to school?" he asked.

"_Ohh no, if I ride with him, then the girls will be mad at me, but if I don't ride with him then I will be late for school. What should I do?" _she thought.

"Come on, hurry up or else you're going to be late."

"_No time to waste. I'll take the chance of being caught."_ She thought.

"O-Ok…" Hinata put on a helmet and climbed on Naruto motorcycle, and he rode off to school.

When they reached the school, there was 15 minutes left until the bell ring, so- Hinata told Naruto to park on the opposite side of the sidewalk of the school. Naruto question why and Hinata told him that she doesn't want to be caught riding him. That broke Naruto heart but he did what Hinata asked of him.

As they were walking toward the school, Hinata saw something that she couldn't believe. Her eyes were definitely deceiving her, because what she saw was Sakura got off of Sasuke motorcycle and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hinata quickly ran to her friend, Sakura, to clear things out, and Naruto followed her afterward.

"So how about we get something to eat after school, just the two of us?" asked Sasuke as he lean his forehead on Sakura and almost gave her a kiss on the lips, but before Sakura could answer back, Hinata called out to her which made them broke apart.

"Sakura!" shouted Hinata. It was a good thing that no one was around. Well that's because no one would park so far away from school anyway.

"H-Hinata, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I should be the one to ask you that question." Said Hinata.

"Well…umm…you see…umm…" Sakura shuddered with a red face as she looked at Sasuke who was looking away. And then Sakura saw Naruto standing next to Hinata and she put on a smirk.

"I could ask you the same question. What are **you** doing with Naruto?" said Sakura who is still smirking. Hinata was taken back by her friend question and she blushed when she looked at Naruto.

"Umm…well…I can explain…" said Hinata.

"I'm waiting…" said the impatient Sakura. Then the bell rang.

"Oh no, the bell rang. We have to get to class or else we'll be late for sure." Sasuke stated and walked off hoping that it will change the subject.

"You're right. Come on Hinata we can't be late for class." Naruto said while trying to drag Hinata with him. Sakura giggled and ran to Hinata and whispered something in her ear.

"I'll promise not to tell anybody that you were with Naruto, if you promise to keep my secret ok?" Sakura asked, and Hinata just gave a nod, and both ran to class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**During Lunch**

Ino, Rinko, and Yuki was getting lunch because their class was a little far away than Sakura and Hinata. Hinata was sitting on the bench staring at Sakura while she eating her lunch.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"So….tell me!" said Hinata.

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb, tell me how you and Sasuke get together?" asked Hinata. Then Sakura jumped out from her seat and covered Hinata mouth.

"Shhhh, not too loud. Ino and the others might hear you." whispered Sakura. Hinata removed Sakrua hands from her mouth before she can speak again.

"I'm sorry, now tell me." whispered Hinata. Sakura sighed in defeat, and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Do you promise you won't tell anybody? Not even Ino and the others?" asked Sakura.

"I promise." Smiled Hinata.

"Promise? Promise?" asked Sakura again.

"Cross my heart and hope to live. There I promised already. Now tell me." said Hinata.

"Ok, it all started yesterday when I had a toothache and onii-san took me to the Uchiha dentist, where Itachi-san pulled out my aching tooth."

"The dentist? But I thought you hate going there?" Hinata asked.

"I do! But I had so choice, my tooth was hurting so badly and onii-san told me that if I don't go with him, then I have to walk later on."

"I see. Continue please."

"Ok after that Itachi-san had to go somewhere and he asked Sasuke to drive me home because Itachi-san promised my onii-san to drive me home."

"So, did Sasuke come and drive you home?"

"Yeah, he did. But we went somewhere before that."

"Where?"

"Just somewhere to eat because he was hungry." Sakura said.

"And….so…what happen next?"

"Well…uh…you see…" Sakura started to blush.

_Flashback_

"_Come on now. Hurry and let's go. I'm really hungry." Sasuke said._

"_Stop trying to change the subject! And besides my mouth is still numb, I can't eat yet." Sakura said._

"_Like I care." He said while opening the door and walked out._

"_Humph, Sasuke you're so mean!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke, but again he just laughed and shrugged it off._

_Then both of them rode off to a nice diner place. When they got there Sasuke ordered pasta with coke, and Sakura just have water because her mouth was still numb._

"_So can I ask the questions now?"_

"_Go ahead." Said Sasuke_

"_Is she cute?" asked Sakura._

"_Yes."_

"_Umm…is she pretty?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is she smart?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ummm…."_

"_Anymore questions?" said Sasuke._

"_Yes! I still have some more."_

"_Is she funny?"_

"_Ummm…let me think about that for a second here…" he said. "Yes."_

"_Is she nice?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Does she like music?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Can she sing?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Does she have any brothers or sister?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Wow, you now a lot about her. How long have you known her?"_

"_That's not a yes or no question." Sasuke stated._

"_Oops, sorry."_

"_Hn."_

"_Have you known her for 1 year?"_

"_No."_

"_Have you known her for 2 years?"_

"_No."_

"_Wow, that more than I expected. Have you known her for 3 years?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Wow. You must be really close to her."_

"_Is that a question?" he asked._

"_Well, not really. But I can put it in a question form if you like."_

"_Hn."_

"_Are you close to her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How close?"_

"_Ahem!"_

"_Oops, sorry again."_

"_Does she have long hair?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is she our age?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Does she drive?"_

"_No."_

"_I see. Well then, is she well-mannered?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That's good to hear."_

"_Hn."_

"_Do you really like her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then why don't you ask her out?"_

"_That's not a yes or no question."_

"_I know, but still. If you like her why don't you ask her out?" she asked._

"_I'm not going to answer that." he said._

"_Come on Sasuke, give it a chance."_

"_That's none of your business."_

"_Sasuke, answer me."_

"_We made an agreement. You can only ask me yes or no question."_

"_I don't care about that anymore. If you like this girl you should go for it or else she might fall for someone else."_

"…" _Sasuke made no comment._

"_Sasuke! Answer me."_

"_I can't. That's not a yes or no question."_

"_Would you just forget about that for now and answer me."_

"_You really want to know why?" he asked._

"_Yes!"_

"_Fine, come with me to the park and I even tell you who she is."_

"_Really?"_

"_What's the matter, are you chickening out?"_

"_Who's says anything about chickening out! I was just taken back because you finally agree to tell me who she is."_

"_Hn." Sasuke got up from his seat and walked toward the door._

"_Where are you going?" Sakura asked._

"_I told you already. So I'll tell you at the park. Now are you coming or not?"_

"_I'm coming! But what about your pasta?" she asked._

_Sasuke walked back to the counter and said "I'll come back for the pasta later. Save it for me please." He told the waiter. Then Sasuke turn back to Sakura and motion for her to follow him to his motorcycle._

_It took about ten minutes from the diner to the park. Sasuke parked his motorcycle on the side walk, as he doesn't plan to stay there for long. He planned to finish what he came for quickly and bluntly. He kept walking deeper into the park where no one is around to interrupt him._

"_Sasuke, are you going to tell me or not?" Sakura asked with a hint of being impatient._

"…" _Sasuke didn't answer back._

"_Sasuk-" but then Sakura was cut off by Sasuke because he suddenly stop walking, which cause Sakura to bump into his back because she was walking behind him._

_Then Sasuke turned around and he faced Sakura eye to eye._

"_Sakura how's your tooth?" he said._

"_My tooth? Oh it's all better now. Actually the numbness has worn off a while ago."_

"_Oh…" was all he said._

_Sakura was getting suspicious of him. The way he looked at her made her feel uncomfortable and her heart started to beat faster. Without Sakura knowing it, her cheeks were starting to burn up in red and she probably looks red as a tomato by now, so then Sakura to control her blushing._

"_Sasuke, is there something wro-"_

"_Sakura!" he said abruptly._

"_W-What?"_

"_I haven't had my first kiss yet."_

"_W-Wha…wha? Where are_ _you going at this, Sasuke?" Sakura was starting to feel uncomfortable with the information Sasuke gave her._

_"I haven't had my first kiss yet, and I like_ _to loss it to the one that I love.."_

"_O-Okay…but what about her name? You said you'll tell me."_

"_Right her name. Well her name is…" Sasuke trailed off the last word, which made it hard for Sakura to hear it._

"_Huh? What did you said her name was? I couldn't hear you."_

"_I said her name was…." Again he trailed off her name._

"_Sasuke you're mumbling. I can't hear you." Sakura lean in closer to Sasuke in order to listen to him before. Every time he spoke up, he always whispered the last word so that no one can hear him except himself._

_Sasuke continued to mumble and Sakura continued lean in closer and closer to his face, so she could hear his answer. But unfortunately the more she lean in the more soft he whisper, but she already a few more inches away from his face. If she tilted her head in anymore, she will touch his face, so Sakura decided to withdraw back for the time being. But then suddenly something unexpected happened. Sasuke raised his face, which caught Sakura off guard and she turn her face to meet his, and then without any warning he gave her a quick kiss on the lips._

_Sakura pulled back immediately, and covered her mouth with her hands._

"_Sa-Sasuke, y-your f-first k-kiss…w-why?" she asked._

"_Because you were the one that I love all along." He said._

_Sakura eyes widened in shock because of his sudden confession. She was speechless beyond compare, and her heart was beating so fast that it made her felt like she could barely breathes._

"_I-I-I…uh…I-I…" Sakura removed her hands from her mouth, but she was still speechless. Her mind was all jumbled up and it felt like a big headache._

"_Oh my gosh! So I was the one he liked all this time. So that means the one he was talking about at the diner was me! He thinks I'm cute, and pretty, and smart, and funny, and…and…and…a lot of other stuff!" she thought._

_If Sasuke wasn't in a hurry to find out if Sakura felt the same way about him, he would love to look at Sakura shocked expression, but now is not the time. Sasuke started to walk closer to Sakura, which cause her to back up against the tree. He lifted his hand to touch her face and felt that she was trembling._

"_Sakura, I really do love. Please be my girlfriend." He asked. But before he gave Sakura enough time to answer back, he lowered his lips and pressed them against hers._

_A whole new emotion surging throughout Sakura body as Sasuke kissed her. Her mind became more and more confuse, and she was frozen stiff. But then suddenly she found herself given into the kiss. Sasuke broke apart when he needed air. He stared at Sakura with sincere eyes. Sakura was blushing like mad, and Sasuke only has a hint of redness. He was prepared to do this after all._

_When Sakura could control her blushing, her lips tugged into a smile and hugged him. Sasuke hugged her back with greater force._

"_What's your answer, Sakura?" he asked._

_Sakura broke away from the hug, and looked at him with another smile._

"_Yes." She said, and Sasuke smirked at her smile._

_Then Sasuke heard a strange noise coming from Sakura. It sounded like her stomach was growling. Sasuke looked Sakura and she was blushing from the embarrassment._

"_Well I see you're hungry now. Let's get back and eat."_

"_Okay." She said, and they walked back to his motorcycle with their hands linked._

_Sakura climbed on Sasuke motorcycle and putted the helmet, and hugged Sasuke from behind. Sasuke started the engine, but then he turned around._

"_So what about your vow?" he asked. Sakura thought about it for a moment then answered._

"_I don't care anymore."_

"_Good." Sasuke smirked underneath his helmet and rode back to the diner._

_End of Flashback_

"Awwwww…..that's so sweet." Exclaimed Hinata.

"Shhh….not so loud." Sakura hushed Hinata

"Oops, sorry about that." both the girls giggled. Then Ino showed up with the Yuki and Rinko followed from behind.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Ino.

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other, and turned to Ino.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time.

"Okaaayyy…if you say so." Ino said with a hint of suspicious.

Sakura and Hinata sighed in relief that Ino believe them.

* * *

**For some reason I am VERY happy today! WEEE! **_(Go dance around the room and come back to type again) _**Only a few more chapters to go and this fanfic will be COMPLETE! LOL! I told you I'm happy today. And that's the reason why I updated so fast. **

**Anyways, as soon as I'm done with this fanfic, I can focus on my other story. **Although you might not be as glad as I am, but oh well. _(I know I'm a big Meanie, so deal with it. LOL)_

**I like to take this opportunity to thank you all who has reviewed. It means a lot to me. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **_(bow my head)_

**Also, I like to apologize if my description of Sasuke and Sakura kissing sucks. It was my FIRST time writing something like that, so give me a break, please.**

**That's all for now, I won't update until next week. See ya later!**

_sacredairbga7_


End file.
